Emotionless
by buffymorpher2000
Summary: I was talked into doing a fic challenge at Oral's site and since I have people waiting for the next Leave Out All The Rest here is the Prison Fic I am doing for the challenge
1. Chapter 1

Challenge: Prison Fic  
Title: Emotionless  
Author: Lele  
Rating: R to NC-17

Summary: I give nothing away.

Dedications: To Gina, and the prizes lol.

Disclaimers: Oh the things I'd do if I owned them.

AN: So I agreed to do this challenge fic and until I am done Leave Out All The Rest will be on hiatus. Also until I am done this fic I am not going to read any of the PF fics out there. I am really trying to be as original as possible so I don't want to look at someone else's and think I can't do something because some looks like they are doing it. Also I saw a lot of the names that have entered so far and I don't want to feel like mine won't match up to the amazing talent that is out there. Beyond that I wish everyone GOOD LUCK!!!

Emotionless

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Never break. Nine months and you've yet to shed a tear. If they think this is torture, being alone, surrounded by concrete walls then I'll never leave. Outside of these walls; that's where the real torture begins.

"Get up Lehane, it's time for your walk." Even if I wasn't in "the hole" Anderson would still talk to me like a dog. She treats all the prisoners as though we're animals that need to be put down. First time she gave me lip like this I told her she was just an angry bitch that needed to be fucked. They say being put in solitary confinement in the first hour of the first day is a record; I say the bitch still needs to be fucked.

"So Lehane, did you hear the good news? You go back to your cell tonight. What, you got nothing to say?" Stupid bitch, she knows I can't speak. No people. No talking. Those are the rules of the hole. If you don't lose your mind then you're one of the lucky few.

When Anderson opens the steel door to the outside my eyes are burnt by the light. I love the sun. Daylight is a safe time. The only thing I truly hate is that when you're sentenced to solitary confinement you don't get to be outside like the others. Instead my one hour of fresh air is in a cage. I guess if I ever get out of here I'll have no problem working in a cubicle, I've gotten so use to small spaces.

Normally during my outside time I move around and breathe in the fresh air but today I can't. Tonight I go back. I'm not ready to go back. In the "hole" I'm safe. In here I can focus on why I'm here, on the person I was that lead me to this place. This aloneness, whatever it's called, is what Angel told me I needed and he was right.

When I'm by myself I get it but when I go back I won't be alone anymore. Beyond the hole is where the bad people are. Buffy said I belong with them that I had to pay. If she really saw me as one of them then I'm terrified that there is no redemption for me. We may have made the same mistakes, the same crimes, but doesn't mean were the same people. Doesn't it though?

Shit. Out there fucks me up. I haven't even left my sanctuary yet and I'm already letting them break me. Fuck it though. I will do my time and when I get out of here I'll shove my redemption right in queen B's face.

"Alright Lehane, you've had your fun now come here." When I go over to Anderson she puts the cuffs back on, a lot tighter than would be necessary if I wasn't a slayer but she doesn't need to know it doesn't hurt. I'll let the bitch have her fun. As we get closer to my holding area Anderson pulls me down a different hallway and her pushiness is really starting to piss me off.

"I told you Lehane, you're going back to your cell. You need to listen when I speak to you." I fucking hate her and her stupid smirk, she said tonight not now.

"Hey Gina, " Another guard, Hendrix, says to Anderson. "What are you doing with Lehane?" Hendrix is okay or as okay as a guard could be to a prisoner.

"I'm taking her back to her cell." Bitch face says annoyed that we got stopped.

"Sorry girl, but Lehane isn't scheduled to leave until tonight. Since your shift it over in five I'll just take her back to the holding area." When Hendrix goes toward me Anderson pulls me a little closer to her and I fight the urge to throw up in my mouth.

"I know she's scheduled for tonight but I thought after nine months of being down here she'd be dying to go back. Plus it will give her time to get to know her new cellmate." I figured after breaking the nose of my last cellmate I'd get a new person but I don't get why Anderson seems so excited.

"Sorry Gina, but since I'll be the one to get shit for letting her go back early I can't let you take her." I doubted Hendrix would get into trouble for me going back a few hours early but she was a decent person, sort of, and even though I have no idea what game bitch face it playing I bet she does.

"Fine," Bitch face says and pushes me into Hendrix. "You deal with her. I'm done for the day anyway." Glaring in my direction one more time she turns and leaves. Normally her pushing me like that would make me want to break her face but seeing her not get her way is just a little peace of sun shine in my shit-tastic day.

"Pleasant isn't she?" Hendrix's laughs in my direction but all I do is nod. As cool as she just was I doubt we're all buddy buddy now. "Listen Lehane, I'm not your biggest fan but let me give you a piece of advice. If you ever want out of this place you need to stop letting Anderson trap you. Everyone knows if she wasn't pushing you all day then you wouldn't have snapped and broke Jackson's nose."

"Then how come I was put in the fucking hole for nine fucking months." Even though I prefer the hole to being are those bitches they still see it as punishing me and it pisses me off.

"Well you did hit Jackson and Anderson wasn't even on duty at the time of the incident. Plus your record from your first year here isn't the best. Anything you do is going to come back at you hard. It sucks but until you get more people on your side that's just the way it's going to be. Such is life." The way she talked, and her body language almost made me believe she was on my side, but in here I've learned no one ever really has your back.

"So what are we like buddies now?" Even if I can't trust her, the least I can do if she is going to be nice is be behaved around her. Plus she is kind of cute.

"I don't know if I'd go that far. I just think you have enough to worry about so you may as well know at least one person doesn't have it out for you." When she put me back in my holding area to wait for my final hours here I kept rethinking her words. How does she know what I have to worry about? Why does she care about me getting out of here or any of that shit?

Every since I got to this shit hole it's be exactly like life was on the outside. No one gives a damn about you until they need something. The good guys treat you like an animal because they think they're better than you and the people, I use that term loosely, that are nice to you are really just evil fucks that want something. I knew Anderson's game, she is just an angry bitch, but I don't get Hendrix. Why the sudden change of heart?

When I assume my time had passed my door opened and there stood Hendrix, my guard/friend in rusty fucking armor. "Alright Lehane, it's time for you to sign out and head back up to your cell." When we got to hell's gate, the metal door that separates the hole from the rest of the prison I saw another guard waiting for us. I assumed he was going to take me back but Hendrix signed me out and waved by at him as though they were the best of friends. As soon as we turned down a different hall and were out of site I could fell Hendrix tense up.

"Did Anderson say anything about your new cellmate?" She asked in a nervous tone.

"No, "I said in confusion "I didn't know anything until she talked to you in front of me."

"Listen Lehane, I know why Anderson wanted you up there early. You're new cellmate is pretty hardcore. She came here about a few months ago. She doesn't talk, at all. The last time someone tried to make her talk they ended up in the med unit for a couple of days." Damn, fucking Anderson.

"Damn, I guess no one told her I hold the record for quickest sentence to the hole." I tried to make a joke of my newest situation but the last thing I needed was someone who was going to cause me problems and add more black marks to my record.

"She never got sent to the hole." What the fuck. "No one saw it happen, including the girl it happened to. One minute there was a group was surrounding the girl and the next thing she was pretty far from them and Millar was knocked out of the floor bleeding pretty bad. We can't punish something no one saw."

"Millar?" Millar was as bad as it got in this joint. If she doesn't own you then you're an enemy. The only reason she left me alone is because I keep to myself and I let her know early on I wouldn't take anyone's crap but I did so privately, this was public. "Fucking hell, I'm rooming with a psycho so has a target on her back."

"Basically." Hendrix said. "You can only imagine the joy Anderson feels over this. Most of us guards know you stay to yourself around all of these groups but now you in the middle."

"Fuck that. I'll stay out of her way and that should make them leave me the hell alone." Hendrix knew as well as I did how close to impossible that is but at least she had the decency to not say anything. "So what's she in for?" I may as well know what I am getting into.

"Assaulting a police office, resisting arrest, endangering a minor, and second degree murder." Fuck, she sounds worse than me. The walk to my cell was pretty quiet and considering it was lights out I wasn't surprised. When they bring prisoners back from the hole they try to do it when few people are up and about so there is the least amounts of trouble. As we got closer to my cage I knew deep down this would be my real challenge. If I could keep my hands clean with the mess I am walking into then I'm sure I'll have earned my redemption.

As the cell doors open and I walk in I see my new roomy sitting on the floor staring directly at me. "Good luck Lehane." Hendrix says as she shuts and locks the cell door and walks away.

"Sup?" I say in as neutral tone as possible. As badass as she was made out to be I see her tense the minute I speak but it goes away just as quickly as it appears. With no words spoke Ms. Silent and Deadly stands and moves toward the bunk beds. As she walks by the window the moon light shines over her face and my breathe is caught in my throat.

"B?"


	2. Chapter 2

Challenge: Prison Fic  
Title: Emotionless  
Author: Lele  
Rating: R to NC-17

Summary: I give nothing away except that this is extremely AU and I have no idea what prison life is like.

Dedications: To Gina, and the prizes lol.

Disclaimers: Oh the things I'd do if I owned them

A/N: I really have no idea what real prison life it like and I would have done more research but since doing this was a last minute thing I'm just taking what little info I know and working it the way I need it to be. I welcome any comments on anything I am wrong about as well as positive reinforcement.

Emotionless: Chapter 2

I didn't dare blink when the moonlight caressed the face of my new cellmate. I knew it couldn't be Buffy, but normally I'm sleeping when I see her face. Every night I fucking dream of her. Being locked in gives a person time to think and I do a lot of thinking about the blonde slayer, but this can't be her.

"Buffy?" Watching my new roomy ignore me to climb into bed and the fact that I don't feel that low down tingle that I always get when she is around is all the confirmation I need to know that whoever this chick is she isn't my B. Oh what a funny thought that is, my B in prison with me. Shit what was I thinking? Hendrix tells me how fucked up my new cellmate is and I actually believed for a second that it could be princess Buffy Summers.

When my eyes finally close I feel trapped, my breathing increase but each breathe I take doesn't give me the oxygen I need. Finally my eyes open but I don't know where I am. Looking in every direction I'm surrounded by wood. Oh my fucking God I'm in a coffin. Without even thinking my arms push up and my legs kick out but the top won't open. I try to scream by a strangled noise comes out.

Push. Push. PUSH!!! My mind yells but the top is so heavy. When the wood cracks dirt starts to leak through and realization pauses me in my struggle. I'm buried alive. With this fact now clear to me and no air available to stop and think through any action I let the slayer in my take over and go into survival mode. No thought or planning is involved when my fists start punching and my legs start kicking with as much force as I can muster.

Each crack and break in the wood above me causes more dirt to join me in the casket but there is no stopping in my struggle. When the wood finally gives I am completely buried in dirt with no idea of how deep I am. As my dig begins I know punching and kicking won't work. This time I just claw my way up. With no air my lungs burn and my head spins. If I wasn't trapped in the Earth I would think I was flying all around me, but there is no time for pain or mental trips.

As my body begins to shut down from the lack of oxygen my hand finally breaks through the top. Clawing at the ground above me and the rocks buried around me I use the last of my strength to pull my body up and out of my own grave. As I lay on the grass, breathing in the fresh air nothing comes over me. My eyes are all blurry and I want to know where I am but the relief I expected to feel from surviving my own funeral never comes.

"FUCK!" Sitting up in my bed I gasp for breathe. Whipping my head in every direction around me I see that I'm in my cell. Finally the relief I never felt in my dream over comes me. In all the time I've spent here and the dreams I've had, this was something new. It wasn't a nightmare of days past and the painful life of my youth this was beyond that. Finally laying back down I realize I am covered in sweat and when I go to stand my legs are pretty shaky. God that dream fucked me up.

"Hey princess you planning to get up any time soon." When I look up and see Garcia standing at my open cell door I realized I must not have heard the first bell signaling everyone to get up, shower if you won't, and go get breakfast before you're shit out of luck and have to wait till lunch.

"Hey Alex, long time no see." Alexandra is one of the few people I'm actually nice too. After a few months of keeping to myself I realized even in a horrible place like this with human monsters a girl still needs to talk to someone once in a while. Alex, though very clear on what group see belongs to, is pretty cool to everyone. If you get on her shit list you're basically fucked but if you stay out of her way then she isn't too bad. Once out of bed I realized I'm running pretty late and it's either shower or eat.

"So you're finally out of the hell hole Lehane. So you actually going to be a good girl this time because I gots to say I from what I hear about your new roomy, if you try to break her noise you're asking for a death wish." Coming from Gracia I'm not surprised to hear some joy in her voice. Millar was always messing with Alex's crew and I am sure she loved seeing her finally be put in her place.

"Yeah I heard from Hendrix that she is wicked badass but I haven't seen her yet." Stretching out and looking through my clothes I let the slayer in me win out and decide to get me some food. I can always shower when after work and being in the yard. "So what do you know about her, besides her record."

"She is hot and scary as hell." Alex says with a smile while I finish getting dressed.

"I guess she's perfect for you." We sure a laugh and head toward the "cafe".

"So Lehane, you finally ready to tell me your secret to the hole?" Even though I've only be sentenced to the hole three times in the three years I've been here everyone thinks I have some secret to staying sane. Truthfully this is the terrifying party, being around people, people who don't think twice about doing whatever they want even if it costs someone else their life. Those people find it easy to survive in a place like this, people like me find it easier to be alone, always have.

"I told you, I'm the shit. The sooner you realize this the better off we'll all be." Nudging shoulders with Alex we cut our laughter quick and fell into a silent walk as we got into line to get our food. Eating in the café was like any meal in the hole. No talking or messing around you are only there to eat and leave. Anyone caught breaking the rule lost the right to eat again until dinner. As shitty as the food may be a slayer needs to keep the system going. I could care what Ms. Fat Free Yogurt says.

Sitting at my usual table I notice there are more people in my area than I'm used to. It doesn't look like anyone is acting weird or out of place, it's as if everyone should at the exact same time and moved a few seats over. I'll ask Alex once we get outside, even her people seemed to have moved. Millar probably pulled some shit or something.

Looking down at my plate it's are to figure out what I'm actually about to eat, but the one good thing my mother ever thought me is that some food is better than no food at all. When I look up from my food with my mouth full a see some of the girls hunch closer to their plates. Even though I've never taken from another inmate I understand their protectiveness. On the totem pole of prison life I may be a loner but I am considered strong and most of the strong prisons take the food of the weak to establish power. Outside of these walls that's something people wouldn't let happen but in here it's all part of the game. I have to remember to thank princess for suggesting such a healthy environment for me to go.

It takes me about three minutes to get through my food. After barely eating for nine months I am still fucking hungry but I can deal until lunch. If I am still starving by tonight I can probably ask Alex to get me some junk food or some shit like that. I know she is discrete and the last thing I need is more shit to get written up about me. In this world getting Twinkies is just as bad as smuggling in drugs, contraband is contraband to these fuckers, esp. a fat ass like Anderson who probably orgasms over snack food. Luckily I still have money left over from the shitty jobs we do and enough smokes hidden away that I don't need to worry about refilling.

Once 'breakfast' is over the side doors open in the cafeteria and we finally get to go outside. Besides not being able to smoke the worst thing about the hole was my little cage that I could barely walk around in for only an hour. Time in the yard was the only time I ever feel free here. Outside I can run the track and work out without anyone bothering me. Out there people see there is power in this wicked hot body and it's a reminder to them not to fuck with me. Plus, after being cooped up for twenty two hours each day the slayer in me needs these two hours to move around and be active.

When we get in line to go outside I see a small but power woman with beautiful blonde hair standing at the front of the line. I also noticed that instead of being pressed together in the excitement to get outside as is the normal there is a decent sized gape between her and the people behind her. Poking Alex, who is in front of me, I get her attend and point at the girl at the front of the line. Alex just rolls her eyes. As soon as he line starts to move I forget all about the snack foods I planned to ask her for, I have another question that must be answered.

"Who is that?" I ask the minute we are outside while pulling Alex aside before she can walk over to her crew.

"Who do you think that is Lehane? That would be your crazy new cellmate." As we watch the girl we are talking about walk toward the track I turn toward Alex and ask her something I already know the answer to.

"What's her name?" I ask in a tense manner I can tell Alex has picked up on.

"No idea what her first name is but the last name is Summers. What the fuck is up with you?" As soon as she said it my mind travels back to last night. Why didn't she answer me when I said her name? Why did she act like she didn't know who I was?

When I don't answer Alex I feel her tug on my arm to get my attention but I pull to of her grasp and head toward the track. I need to know what the fuck is going on and just like before I know the blonde has the answers I'm looking for but just like before getting them from her is probably going to be a bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

Challenge: Prison Fic  
Title: Emotionless  
Author: Lele  
Rating: R to NC-17

Summary: I give nothing away except that this is extremely AU and I have no idea what prison life is like.

Dedications: To Bobbie, solidarity, and taking over the world.

Disclaimers: Oh the things I'd do if I owned them

A/N: I really have no idea what real prison life it like and I would have done more research but since doing this was a last minute thing I'm just taking what little info I know and working it the way I need it to be. I welcome any comments on anything I am wrong about as well as positive reinforcement.

Emotionless: Chapter 3

The minute I hit that track to catch up with part of the reason why I am locked up here she breaks into a run. To any observer the two of us probably look as though we decided to go on a little run but I know better. Back in Sunnydale I used to watch Buffy even when we were supposed to be in different cemeteries or when we were on different sides. When she runs her body usually looks free and easy, relaxed but focused on a goal. Now as I focus in on her I can see how tense she is, I can tell she is trying to keep herself in check.

Even when no one seems to be watching us in the yard everyone really is. With guards posted high up and few on the ground walking around, inmates really can get away with murder but plenty of eyes will see, even if mouths remain shut. If Buffy runs like I know her body wants to people will see. Well they'd see a blur and I doubt B want everyone knowing our little secret. Now while she is keeping a decent pace to fool the eyes we feel upon us I've had more time on this track and I know I can go a bit faster than her current speed. While the increase in speed was not that great it was enough to catch up with her.

Once I get side by side with the blonde I was basically chasing I turn to really get a look at her, stunning blonde hair, intense green eyes, small but toned body, and the scent of vanilla, but no tingle. Everything about this person next to me screams Buffy Summers, except I can't feel her, in a slayer sense of course. In Sunnydale, fighting with her, against her, even when I turned myself in I could feel her. It was like the slayer in one of us was talking to the slayer in the other, like old friends who just found each other, it was comforting. Now it's just silent and I don't know why.

"B." No response. "Buffy Ann Summers, why are you in prison with me?" Nothing and that was starting to piss me off. Did Angel send here? "Did Angel send you? Sure I wasn't able to talk to him for nine months but this is a little extreme." When she come to a sudden stop and turns the other way while I am still talking I feel embarrassed and fucking pissed, more pissed than embarrassed. "What the fuck Buffy?! You don't come to my prison, become my cellmate, and then do this silent trip. Why are you here? I heard about the charges, how did you fake that shit?"

Silence. Anger. She is silent and I am angry. Every fucking time I am around this girl it's just one mind fuck after another. She won't talk to me. She won't walk with me. She won't even fucking look at me! Fuck this shit! As she walks toward one of the few shaded areas we have to get out of the sun I see people leave the closer she gets. Even here the princess is a fucking princess. No.

Just as everyone has left and it's just B and I again I know what I have to do. Using my slayer speed for the first time in this place I whip my arm out to grab her shoulder, just to spin her around because I am tired of looking at her and not having her look at me, but she turns before my hand reaches her and faster than a blink I find myself pressed against the fence barrier that keeps us bad people from the good world. At first I think she is just going to walk away as to not attract attention, but then my feet start to come of the ground. When I look up and see the top of the fence covered in barbed wire I figure if she can't shove a knife in my gut and throw me off a roof, I know I jumped, then she'll just throw me into the barbed fucking wire.

When my feet move a few more inches off the ground I lock eyes with her. While I am sure I look nervous she just looks dead. "Why can't I feel you?" Even though her arms are on me I know she knows what I mean. When I'm dropped I don't stable to the ground, got to love those slayer reflexes, and she remains silent. With out looking we both feel someone coming toward us and we break apart, walking in separate directions.

Moving about half way down the yard I stop and ponder who that was. Obviously I know its Buffy but she is definitely not the Buffy I knew. Leaning against the fence I look up and wonder if she really would have tossed me up to get mangled in a wiry mess. She didn't look like she wanted to kill me, I think she just wants me to leave her alone, but I can't. Between what people have told me and the girl I used to know, the girl I still think and dream about I have to know what's going on. Even when she tried to kill me, fighting balls to the wall, and having her shove that knife in my like I was butter I never thought of her as a murder.

Back then I was a animal. When I switched sides and went after the people I knew meant the world to her I was just asking to be put down. That night when she came for me I knew it was all over but then I saw her face as she stabbed me. Someone like me, or at least the person I was, shouldn't cause a person like her to feel that kind of pain. It was supposed to be my payback, getting her to understand how it feels to be a person that walks around with blood on there hands, even if the rest of the world doesn't see it. In the end I jumped, not to save my life but to save hers, to keep her from looking the way I just saw her. So no Buffy I can't leave you alone, I have to save you again.

"So I see you're playing nice with your new roomy." Turning to my side I see Garcia leaning against the fence with me looking in B's direction. "Ball of fun isn't she." The small laugh she lets out and the looks that are exchanged between her crew, who are a few feet from us, let me know one of her people must have had a little run in with B. If most of her people weren't such back stabbing bitches I'd almost feel bad, almost. When I give her a curious look Alex lets me in on the joke. "Angie thinks blondie is pretty hot and offered to let Summers be her bitch if she wanted to be in our crew and have some protection."

"I bet that went well." I snicker along with the group leader.

"Oh yeah, Summers was completely ignoring her so Angie got in her face, I told her to be a good girl, especially after what happened to Millar but Angie prefers to listen to her hormones than her head. Anyway Angie doesn't remember much after that and no one was around when it happened I found her knocked out outside of my cell." Damn

"Was she as bad as Millar?" What is going on with you B?

"Nah, she was fine was she woke up but now she keeps her distance. Hell everyone keeps their distance."

"Is that way everyone was so uncomfortably close in the café?" What kind of game are you playing?

"Well between no one catching her when she's messing these girls up and the giant target she has on her back after that shit with Millar, people give her space, except you that is. Everyone saw you walk over to her and follow her around. You both even left the same area together with no visible injuries. What are you up to Lehane?" It's clear what the girl wants to know. She's curious if B and I are going to group together. Two power houses like us could easily take over.

"I want Twinkies." It's not the answer she is looking for but at the moment it's all I got.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm sick of prison food and I want something sweet. Listen nothing is going on with me and blondie, we're just cellmates." Partly true "I just want a fucking Twinkie, can you do that for me?" Very true, I want a fucking Twinkie.

"For you, of course come by my cell tomorrow night and I'll have a whole fucking box." Even though I can tell she is still curious busy is busy and she'll let it go, for now.

"How much?"

"I'll give you the friends and family discount, twenty bucks." Bitch, discount my ass.

"Alright, I'll grab my stash of cash and pay you when I get them." Luckily I rarely spend my cash or I'd be fucked, over Twinkies.

"Good doing business with you." Getting the feeling that I'm done with her, Alex walks off with her crew not to far behind. As they leave I see Angie give me a thoughtful look and I have to wonder if they only came over here because she asked Alex to try to get something out of me.

Honestly I really doubt Alex believes I would suddenly want to roll with someone and try to take over this place. I just want to get out of this place and I have made that every clear. Sure I have spent more time that I should in the hole but if that's the worst that can be said when I am up for parole then I'm not in to bad of shape. Well I wasn't until B got here. Her being here changes the game for me. I should just do what she did to me and leave her on her own to fend for herself but I could never do that to Buffy.

Walking toward the prison doors I realized all the time I had been spending in my head thinking caused me to miss any fun I could have had in the yard. As I join the line I become conscious that I'm walking in behind Buffy. Even though the guards are yelling at us to hurry up I barely hear them because I am too focused on Buffy. Back in Sunnydale I could be blocks away and still feel Buffy's presence as if she was standing right next to me, but now she is right next to me and I feel nothing.

"Tell me." I whisper so low only a slayer could hear. Even though she doesn't toward or whisper back I know she heard me and now she knows I'm not giving up. For once neither of us are able to run from each other and I am no longer afraid of being outside of the hole.


	4. Chapter 4

Challenge: Prison Fic  
Title: Emotionless  
Author: Lele  
Rating: R to NC-17

Summary: I give nothing away except that this is extremely AU and I have no idea what prison life is like.

Dedications: To ABC so reviewing and making my day, even though your countdown gives me nightmares.

Disclaimers: Oh the things I'd do if I owned them

A/N: I really have no idea what real prison life it like and I would have done more research but since doing this was a last minute thing I'm just taking what little info I know and working it the way I need it to be. I welcome any comments on anything I am wrong about as well as positive reinforcement.

Emotionless: Chapter 4

Silence. Five days, one hundred minutes, and seventy-two thousand seconds of silence. Most days I can barely get B to look at me and on rare occasions I wish she'd look away because it's like she is looking right through me. The harder I try, the more aggressive I get the more closed up she becomes. It really pisses me off that I put in all this effort and she just sits there and ignores me. I'm trying to be really nice and I know she is the cause of my nightmares so why the fuck does she get to be super bitch to me.

Okay so maybe it was wrong of me to push her against the wall yesterday to get her to talk to me. I figured if I held her there and forced her to really look at me then maybe I could really break though what ever bullshit she was putting up. In the big scheme of things it was a bad idea. Immediately I was able to read her body language and for once she didn't seem dead; instead I could tell the slayer in her was about to take control because the human in her was terrified and in escape mode.

Once I saw the fear I was about to back up but B has always been slightly fast and stronger than me. Instantly my face was pressed into the cement wall and my arm was twisted so bad I thought it was going to come out of the socket. The pain I felt in the moment would have caused any normal person to pass out but she knew I could take it; the two of us have been through worse. Hell we've done worse to each other. What I'm sure was just a few minutes seemed like hours of silence and pain. When she seemed to believe I got the message not to touch she pushed away from me and went to bed.

As she pretended to sleep soundly I sat against the wall and just stared at her bunk. The old me would be furious but all I want to do it take care of her. I want to know why she waits for me to sleep before she does. I want to know what those dreams are really about. Does she have them too? Are they from the Powers That Be? Why was her heart beating as fast as mine when she was pressed against me? Did the feel of my body against hers affect her the same way it affects me? I knew without Buffy speaking to me these questions would stay unanswered and until she talks all I can do is think and smoke. Five days, one hundred minutes, and seventy-two thousand seconds of silence has caused me to run through me smokes and Twinkies pretty fast.

All in all last night sucked pretty badly. At the moment I'm not having a blast either. Today B and I are put on laundry room duty. As much as I believe that redemption is about giving back I don't believe it involves cleaning someone else's nasty ass panties. Seriously this is prison, we don't get to do much, but these fucking chicks just stank up their clothes like their odor is some kind of fucking perfume, bitches. Okay so maybe I am just bitter because there are only two other people helping me, Buffy who is working as far from me as possible and Millar who keeps eyeing B as much as possible.

"Hey Millar, how about you do your fucking work and instead of staring at blondie every five seconds?" The glare I get from her would scare most the women locked up here but she knows I couldn't give two shits.

"Sorry Lehane but your new cellmate is pretty hot and I can't stop myself from thinking about all the things I'm going to do to her once I make her my bitch." The venom in her voice let's me know her words are true but her thoughts are nothing sexual. Instinctively I want to smash her face in for thinking she should ever be allowed to touch Buffy, but I know better. If I was to act in Buffy's defense it would look as though we were together and once that got out people would no longer see us as two strong individuals but as a threat. Until things get better between her and I it's not safe for either of us to be thought of as a unit, so I'll let Millar's words go, for now.

"Too bad it looks like Summers doesn't seem that interested. I guess that means another night of humping your mattress." Through out the entire shit talk Millar and I had going B hadn't stopped once in her duty and I could to tell that was pissing bitch face off. Everywhere Millar goes she grabs the attention of those around her. Whether in fear or disgust people pay attention to her. Even I watch her when she comes my way, one can never be to cautious around slime like her, but Buffy is always in her own world. People like Millar don't appreciate it when your world lacks their presences.

Going back to my work I stop focusing on those around me and more so on what needs to be done. If stupid bitch face wasn't her then we could go at slayer speed and probably get to the rec room before dinner, but of course the fat bitch has to slow us down like the anchor she is. After a few minutes of doing my own thing I am snapped out of my thoughts when I hear someone moving overly quiet. If it wasn't for slayer hearing I would most likely have not heard the slow foot steps and low breathing. Since I don't feel anything coming in my direction I look out of the corner of my eye.

Closer than I thought she would get I see Millar within a foot of B. Swinging her arm out I see something shiny held in her grasp. Quickly I turn about to scream out to Buffy to watch her back but my words are stuck in my thought as Buffy whipping around B grabs Millar's out stretched out hand and wraps her other hand around the convicts neck. Lifting the felon of off the ground she runs and slams Millar into the wall closest to them. Even from across the room I can see the impact has knock Millar unconscious. With the girl lying limp in her hands I expected Buffy to drop her but instead I see the slayer's hand tightens around Millar's neck.

Just as quickly as Buffy reacted to Millar I move toward her. Even though I doubt anyone would miss the woman in her hands I can't let this continue. When I wrap my hand around the one Buffy has around Millar's neck I brace myself for any fury that may come my way. When she doesn't respond to me I move my body a little closer to her.

"B, Buffy you need to let her go." Though Buffy didn't look at me I felt her hand loosen a bit around convict's throat. "Please." The begging in my voice got B's attention. When she looked at me this time it's like it's the first time she is actually seeing me in the last five days. This time I don't see dead eyes but recognition, pain, and sadness.

"Death is my gift." Her eyes are full of tears and she releases her hold on the neck. Continuing to stare straight into my soul she lifts her other hand with the fucking shiv Millar tried to attack her with and cuts into her own arm. For a second I'm shocked but B continues to stare at me as she finally lets go of the unconscious slayer. "The door." Is all she says to me and I get it.

"Help!" I yell as I walk over and pound on the door to the laundry room. When the door opens I see Hendrix run in with that bitch Anderson close behind.

"What the fuck happened here?!" Anderson yells in my face.

"I heard someone yell out and when I looked up I saw Millar had cuts Summers arm. Before she was able to do worse Summers knocked her out." Looking over in B's direction I see Hendrix's leaning over a passed out Millar seeing the blood covered shiv grasped tightly in her hand.

"Alright Lehane go back to your cell. Anderson call the infirmary and have them bring someone over to pick up Millar. I'll bring Summers myself and then we'll figure out what to do from there." Anderson looked pissed as the three of us were leaving but surprisingly she didn't say a word. Once I got outside I took one more glance at B and saw Hendrix looking between the two of us. "I know there is more to the story than this but I won't push it. I know Millar and I'm sure your version is pretty close to the truth. You are lucky that I got promoted Lehane, otherwise Anderson would have tried to make this into something bigger than it was."

Knowing she was promoted makes Anderson's silent obedience understandable and enjoyable. However when she basically called out B and I for what went down in there makes me uneasy. "Millar attacked Summers, Summers protected herself, end of story."

"Like I said, I don't care what your story is because I'm sure it's close to the truth. I do doubt however, that her life was in danger against Millar in there." She said to me as I began to talk back to my cell. "Oh and Lehane you can stop all that Summers talk, if you want to call her Buffy go right ahead." Although the guards call us by our last names all the time it is normal for us to speak about other prisoners we have connections to by first name. As worrisome as it is to have her believe I am close enough to B to call her something other than Summers how does she know I'd call her Buffy. B's first name is Elizabeth and thoughts all the guards she know.

As B and I look at her with surprised gazes Hendrix just smiled a knowing smirk and toward to bring B to the infirmary to get her already healing arm looked at. "Oh and Lehane," Hendrix once again stopped me in my tracks and walked over to me "Angel says hi." She whispers, even though I know Buffy heard her as she places something in my hand. As the two of them walk away with B staring intently at Hendrix, I look down and see an envelope clutched in my grasp with my name on it.

Turning quickly I sprint as fast as I can without causing suspicion to the people around me and haul ass to my cell. Once inside I climb into my bunk and tear open the letter scanning it over once quickly and then reading it slowly two than three more times just trying to wrap my head around what it says. "Fuck."


	5. Chapter 5

Challenge: Prison Fic  
Title: Emotionless  
Author: Lele  
Rating: R to NC-17

Summary: I give nothing away except that this is extremely AU and I have no idea what prison life is like.

Dedications: To gameon08 from for always reviewing when I post a new chapter I very much appreciate it, and for my iced coffee that keeps my stupid ass that's been staying awake till 1am the last three days awake at work.

Disclaimers: Oh the things I'd do if I owned them

A/N: I really have no idea what real prison life it like and I would have done more research but since doing this was a last minute thing. I'm just taking what little info I know and working it the way I need it to be. I welcome any comments on anything I am wrong about as well as positive reinforcement.

Emotionless: Chapter 5

_Faith, it's been over nine months and I had feared the worst. Luckily someone I saved a few months back has decided to join us in the fight. The more time we spent together the more we learned about each other. She knows about me, what I am, and now she knows about you and what you are. Incase this is found I can't risk naming only but you know who gave you the letter and you're a smart girl. _

The lukewarm water does little to relax the tense muscles through out my body. It also doesn't help to have twenty or so women showering around me and a guard standing watch at the door. Outside of these walls I enjoyed taking a shower. Outside of these walls when I'd get under the water the world around me would disappear and all the tension that would build up during the day would be washed away. My first week here I made the mistake of thinking the shower was still a safe place. I thought since we were all naked everyone was equally vulnerable and we could all just let this place wash off of us.

After being sent to the hole as soon as I arrived people rarely tried to mess with me but that didn't mean I got out of watching them mess with others. With only one guard in the room with a lot of bodies' people tend to get away with more here. The big butch girls like to use this as a time to show off which newbie is their new bitch. As disgusting as it is to see someone so degraded it's also hard to turn away from two women having sex right next to you when you've been without for so long. Sure I'm wicked hot and if I wanted anyone of these women I could have someone on their knees in seconds, but I don't want any of them.

However sex isn't the only reason I stay alert in the showers. When one doesn't run in a crew people are always watching. Here if you're not with someone then you are against everyone and people like to beat that kind of attitude out of a person. Normally I think most know better than to try anything, but word has gotten out about what happened in the laundry room and with B in the hole, Millar still in the med room, and me having been there I'm sure imaginations have been running wild.

_I heard you're out of solitary confinement, congratulations. I was going to come talk to you next week but I spoke to our friend I was informed of your new cellmate. I was as surprised as I'm sure you were Faith. _

People have a habit of assuming the worst when they don't have all the facts and I'm sure that's what these girls were up to. Hell even Alex has been keeping an extra eye on me as though I lied to her about my relationship with B. Okay so technically I kept the complete truth from her but even after everything that happened I still don't know where B and I stand. Fuck, I don't even know where B's head is at with everything.

_I called Rupert and its bad Faith. He's watching the "brat", red is in the hospital, her girlfriend is dead and your "sister" has gone down for everything. All I can say is it wasn't her but I'm sure she already told you that._

Everyone I've ever met has claimed to be innocent. Inside these walls, outside in the real world people act as if the world is out to get them and there is nothing they have ever done to understand why. Walking into the café with many eyes following me, both inmate and guard, I don't see a one in here that deserves a pardon from the world. Most people claim innocence when they first arrive. First day in the café most of the fresh meat sit together, the scared ones who don't feel they deserve to be here, they're too good to be around people like us.

_What's left of her group is out searching for the real murderer, but with three people down and the brat not being able to be left alone things don't look so good. Of course I want to help but I'm caught up in my own stuff to be able to send one of my people._

People care, or at least that's what everyone wants to believe. When those poor scared girls hit the yard the wolves with approached dressed at grandma and they will fall for it. Scared and torn from the life they knew these girls will fall for any kind word anyone has for them. In here people forget that genuine people offer you a chance in their world but scum comes searching for you and traps you in their world. I knew they game before I even got here because I ruined my chance with B and her Scooby's while I fell for the mayor's world.

_I can't imagine what's going through her mind right now but if you could talk to her and tell her Rupert and Dawn really want to see her. She keeps refusing their requests to visit. Even if she didn't pull the trigger you know she must be blaming herself. I'm not trying to pressure you Faith I know what kind of past you both share but I also remember you both telling me about some weird connection._

No one is connected here. Every lap I take around the track I'm in view of the different group, the clichés of people who claim to be family now but I know they would stab each other in the back if they thought it was in their best interest. Sure I like to think I was on good terms with Alex but that's only because she knows I'm never fight with her. She gets me my cigarettes and snack food and I pay for each item. That doesn't make us friends. At the end of the day one or more of these new girls will become part of Garcia's crew and they will do whatever she says just to feel apart of something.

I decided to be on my own when I came here. People have always disappointed me when I depended on them. When I lost my mind in Sunnydale it was because I couldn't deal but in here I knew I would be able to face myself. All I need to do is look around me to see who I was becoming and I know now I am better than that. Blame is an interesting thing; it rarely ever falls on the people who deserve it. In school when two kids fight it doesn't matter who started it both have to go to the principle, in here both people go to the hole.

_No one knew she was going to be your cellmate. The Scooby's didn't even know she was being sentenced in the same place as you. We constantly speak of destiny and this shows you are meant for the path to good. The person you wanted to see the most and the one you feared the most is now with you, lost from her world following apart around her._

Ever story is a sad story. When I work in the laundry room I often see sheets with blood stains. At first I thought it was gross thinking I had to deal with these women's time of the month but at night when I try to sleep and I hear the tears and screams it's easy to put together what different stains are. After a while you don't want to pay attention when a girl goes unaccounted for, for days, a male guard is transferred, a female guard is transferred, another inmate gets sent to a higher security prison, or a bitch has been put back in her place. I prefer to believe now that ever stain is just someone's time of the month and that I can still be a hero even though I can't stop every kind of monster.

_The chosen two, that's what you told me you always considered you and B to be. _

If anyone was to spend a day here they would no longer sing, People Who Need People Are the Luckiest People In the World. Looking around during dinner the fresh meat are no longer sitting alone. They found their group, they look a little more relaxed but when night fall comes I'll have trouble sleeping. When I work in the laundry room tomorrow I'll try not to pay attention to whatever I find, and in the café or in the yard I'll avoid their gazes and the pain that is held in them.

_I'll try to come see you as soon as things settle down a bit more. If you really need me you know who to connect and I will do what I can for the two of you. Tell her I'm sorry for everything and like always look out for yourself in there. ~A_

When I walk into my cell to have a quick smoke before lights out I ponder strength. Is B strong or weak for being so distant? Does having her world explode and then being locked up for something she couldn't control make it okay for her shut down? Or is she really strong for still moving, still being after everything she went through? Am I strong? Am I strong for turning myself in and facing myself? Am I weak for letting myself be here instead of out there and preventing things like what happy to Buffy from happening?

When I heard the guards starting to check the cells before lights out I put out my cigarette and climb into bed. B should probably be back tomorrow. Millar went down for the fight so Buffy was only in the hole for the last two days as a cool down period. I trashed the letter last time I was in the bathroom because I don't want her to see Angel feeling sorry for her. Tomorrow we will talk, whether or not she wants to, and I'm going to be there for her. This time I can be the hero and she can be the one that's all messed up. She'll tell me everything and I'll listen, or she'll punch me in the face and yell but I'll still listen. She'll cry or hell maybe we'll both cry. Or she'll beat the hell out of me.

So many different possibilities, I may put my money on getting punched in the face. Either way I'm going to be there for her. Maybe she won't appreciate it then but someday she'll see that I really do just want us to be the chosen two again. Just us side by side, fighting the good fight, training together and just being there for one another like we should have been from the start. She'll learn to trust me again and then we'll totally make out and it will be wicked hot. Okay so that's more like a fantasy, but I never though in a million years I'd see B in a place like this were I'd have to be the strong one. If this can happen then who knows what the future holds. As the lights flicker out I finally have something pleasant to get lost in instead of the sounds of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Challenge: Prison Fic  
Title: Emotionless  
Author: Lele  
Rating: R to NC-17

Summary: I give nothing away except that this is extremely AU and I have no idea what prison life is like.

Dedications: To everyone who had to deal with me not proof reading the last chapter, my bad yo.

Disclaimers: Oh the things I'd do if I owned them

A/N: So after not having time to proof read the last chapter and everyone basically pointing out that I didn't, I wasn't offended, my plan was to write it Thursday and proof read/post Friday. When I was at work Thursday my family called me to say my grandfather was in the hospital. He is doing better but it was such an exhausting weekend that it's hard to motivate myself to do this. On the bright side this chapter is proof read and dirty, please enjoy.

Emotionless: Chapter 6

In the middle of the night I felt a weight press down on my body and hands gripped tightly at my shoulders. At this time of night the dark was so overwhelming I wasn't even sure I had opened my eyes yet. Hair brushed against my face as someone moved their face dangerously close to ear.

"Tell me where it is." An authorize voice commanded. The last time I heard those words Anderson was ripping my room a part thinking that I was helping Garcia smuggle drugs. Any act of kindness here is considered loyalty. All I did was help the girl up when she tripped, make a joke about it and my room was turned upside down. When bitch face didn't find anything she claimed I was hiding it on my person and ordered a strip search, luckily Hendrix did it.

"Come on Lehane, tell me." The husky voice leaned more into me when they asked their question. Even though someone may find this seductive I felt trapped as the hands squeezed tighter and the voice sounded more aggressive. When I tried to move out of the hands that held, me the body above me quickly moved away and stood beside my bed.

"Get out." I was sternly ordered. I knew my silence was pissing off the intruder of my personal space. "You're one stubborn bitch. Just tell me where it is, now." Moving out of my bed I was pushed toward the wall.

"Face the wall, put your hands up, and spread your fucking legs." I felt the urge to talk back, to tell her to go fuck herself, but my body was so heavy and my mind seemed to be on auto pilot. "What a good fucking girl actually listening to me for once. I feel like I should have a camera on me to capture this Kodak moment." I could sense her movements around me, looking over my stuff, looking over my body.

"You really piss me off Faith. Everyday you push my fucking buttons and I know you enjoy every fucking moment." When I moved to look at her I felt a slap on my back and looked forward once again. "Don't you move a muscle until I say you can." From their place on my back her hands moved up and into my hair. Taking a fist full of hair she bobbed my head up and down in a nodding motion. Deep inside of me the slayer wanted me to lash out for being so degraded but my mind quickly accepted my position and my body didn't move an inch.

"Such a good girl, behaving so well, knowing her place, I bet you're just dying to tell me where it is." I knew what she was asking but my vocal cords felt paralyzed. When her hands grasped my shoulders they didn't squeezed but slid down my arms until her hands wrapped around my wrists and her body was pressed against mine. "Tell me where it is."

When silence was the only response she received from me the grasp on my wrists tightened and my arms were quickly brought behind my back as the front of my body was pushed into the wall in front of me. "Fine, don't tell me, I'll just find it myself."

Pressing me into the wall and holding both wrists with one hand her left hand slid against my ribs and over my stomach. Moving to the bottom of my shirt she used her palm to lift my shirt as her hand moved up and her nails scratched along my abs. I knew she was looking for me to whimper and struggle from the pain but I wasn't going to play her game. Stroking her hand back and forth, lightly brushing below my breasts, she placed her mouth closer to my ear. "You still have nothing to say?" When I didn't speak or move she left out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine, don't speak." Spinning me back around and thrusting my back against the wall her eyes locked on mine. Her smile and the way she looked me over sent chills through my body but fighting against all of my urges I didn't move a muscle. "If you won't tell me then you'll show me. Strip. Now." When I hesitated to move she took out her baton and tapped it against my stomach. "I believe I said now." Seeing the intensity in her eyes I closed my own and took a deep breathe.

With her eyes locked on every move I made I started with the sweatpants I wear to bed. Throwing them to the side I watched her staring hungrily at my legs and I felt my chest tighten. Next I moved to take off my t-shirt and her eyes locked on my already exposed abs. "Slowly." She ordered. Inch by inch I took off my tank top. When the tank top was pulled over my braless breasts I heard her breathe pause and then significantly increase.

Standing there in nothing but white panties I felt her eyes raking over my body. Unsure of what she wanted me to do next I moved to remove my panties but stopped when her hand grasped my arm. "Not yet." She whispered.

From its spot on my arm, her hand slide all the way up to my shoulder and over to my neck ending it's travel by slipping into my hair. At that point my eyes were staring at the floor but her hand grasped my hair and turned my head up until my eyes met hers. Pulling her hand out of my hair she moved it back down my neck, down between the valley of my breasts and then grasped my hips with both hands.

With my hips in her hands and our eyes locked on each other she smirked. When I felt her hands move I could tell she wanted me to turn back around face the wall. As I turned toward the wall she moved her hands back to my arms and had me place my hands on the surface in front of me. Once I was in the position she wanted me in I felt her stand back and look me over. As soon as I heard the gasp I knew she found what she was looking for. "B." She whispered.

Pressing her body to mine she kissed around the back of my right shoulder blade where I have the tattoo of my nickname for her. As her tongue outlined the letter her hands wrapped around my front and rubbed up and down my stomach, scratching me occasionally. As her mouth moved along my shoulder blade I moved my head to the side exposing my neck.

When her lips pressed against my neck my body uncontrollably pushed against her. Kisses turned to light nibbling as her hands slide from my stomach to my breast. Holding one in each hand her hips moved against my backside, her thumbs played with each nipple until they were so hard I felt a painful pleasure. Spinning me around her eyes traveled all over my body. "Buffy." I whisper as my own eyes trailed up and down her body. Desperately I wanted to strip off her uniform and expose her flesh to my eyes.

"Buffy." I whispered again as the length of her body pressed against mine. When I felt her breathe against my lips I moved forward sliding my hands into her hair and bringing her face to mine. The kiss was more intense and consuming than anything I have ever felt before. Never breaking the kiss B pushes me into the wall while her knee slides in between my legs.

The feeling of her knee moving against my pussy is too overwhelming and causes me to break away from her lips to cry out. "Fuck B, you're making me feel so fucking good." When my mouth broke away from hers she immediately attacked my neck again. I knew there would be mark for all of the inmates to see tomorrow but I didn't care. Moving from my neck Buffy kissed her way down to my right breast. Just to torture me she kissed around the nipple, in between both breasts, and around the nipple of my other breast.

Tired of the frustration I let out a pleading moan and pushed her face in the direction I wanted her. Circling my left nipple with her tongue her hand grasped my right breast and pinched the nipple causes me to grow even wetter. Side to side my head moved all around, my body tense with pleasure from the licks and light biting Buffy kept up. From one breast to the other Buffy continued to drive me crazy. When I suddenly felt her stop I opened my eyes and looked down to see her on her knees before me with a devilish smile and hungry eyes.

Staring straight into her eyes I feel her fingers brush the sides of my hips and take hold of my underwear's elastic. Never breaking eye contact I feel my panties pulled down to the floor and Buffy's hands rubbing my legs up and down. When her hands slide up the sides of my legs they then move across the front of my thighs and down the inside of my thighs causing me to shudder. As her hands reach my ankles once again I feel fingers wrap around one ankle as she begins to lift that leg. Pressing into the wall behind me I manage to keep my balances but concentrating on that becomes increasingly harder when Buffy begins to kiss the inside of the leg she lifted and places it over her shoulder. After doing the same thing to my other leg B pauses in her movement.

Looking back down a groan immediately escapes me, in between my legs, on her knees, with her face inches from my pussy is the golden slayer. Looking back at me she licks her lips and slides her finger tips across my folds. Opening me up to her she breaks the intense gaze we have on each other and blows on my already enlarged clits. Unable to stop myself my hips jerk forward but Buffy pulls back. Waiting until I've become still again Buffy leans forward and lightly licks me from my hole up to my clit. Crying out from the devastating pleasure my body begins to shake as B's lips wrap around my clit biting and licking until I'm light head.

"Please B, please. It's so good, so fucking good but I need you inside." I manage to get out. Instead of making me beg again Buffy shoves two fingers into me sucking harder and pushing so deep. "Oh God!" Instantly we create a rhyme of fast and deep thrust, the pleasure is too good that I could give two shits about the pain my back feels from the wall behind it. When I feel myself about to cum I grab on to Buffy's hair and my feet begin to come off the ground as Buffy's thrusts become more aggressive.

"Fuck yes, I love you!" A blinding white light is all I can see as I have the best orgasm of my life. At first I think I'm screaming but then I realize I no longer feel Buffy, or naked, and the screams are of pain.

"_Ask me again why I could never love you!" A crying Buffy screams from the bathroom floor as an angry Spike crawls away holding is groin. _

"_You stupid Bitch, you'll pay." He says as he leaves the bathroom. _Once again I hear more screaming and I see another flash of white.

_It's the middle of the night and Buffy is coming back to her house. She pauses and smiles when she sees two figures standing in front of the window facing the yard. Hearing a rustle behind her, she turns to see Spike and a brown hair guy storm into her back yard. "You think you can just do that to us? You think we'd let you get away with that?" He laughs "Think again." Buffy dives toward the ground as a gun is pulled and fired. Standing back up she realizes they missed and runs toward the intruders._

_As the brown hair man runs Spike charges toward the slayer. Overwhelmed by the attack on her home every punch thrown at Spike seems to overpower him until he turns from the slayer and runs toward the gun that was dropped when the other guy ran. Before he was able to pull the gun on B she rips it out of his hands and stakes him. When more screaming comes from her house Buffy turns to run inside. "Freeze!"_

_Turning around Buffy sees the police and looks down at the gun in her hand. Instantly she drops it and makes a run for the house. With the police chasing after her Buffy runs into a sobbing Dawn coming out of a room. "Spike, Warren, a gun." B gets out before the cops surround her. Realizing her sister is crying Buffy pulls away from the cops and knocks them out of the way to get in the room Dawn came from._

_On the floor in front of her she sees a bleeding Willow and some blonde bleeding beside the red head. As the cops surround the slayer one begins to call for an ambulance. As the police start reading B her rights she collapses to the floor. _

Gasping for breathe I sit up and look all around. Surrounded by darkness I realize I am still in my bunk bed wearing the clothes I went to bed in. Normally when I have that sex dream of B I wake up feeling relaxed and wet but the only wetness I feel is my sweat cover shirt. Taking deep breathes to slow the rapid beating of my heart I feel someone's eyes on me. Finally looking up after putting my head between my legs I see Buffy sitting on the end on my bed facing me.

"Is that what happened to you?" The way her cheeks flushed and her gazed turned from mine a thought came to me. "How long were you apart of that dream Buffy?" When her gaze slowly turned back to mine only to turn away again my own cheeks flushed. "At least the beginning was enjoyable." Though I could tell she was trying to suppress a smile of her own she still hadn't spoken. "Buffy?" When I moved toward her she reached up to the rail of her own bed and pulled herself up and out of mine.

Though the information I had gained on why she was here answered a lot of my questions I feel as though the old questions have been replaced with new ones. All in all I'm probably more confused than ever but I've learned every dark moment has a light side. Even if I still can't sense her that was still one of the most intense dreams we have ever shared and though she remained silent I know she enjoyed the beginning just as much as I did, maybe more.


	7. Chapter 7

Challenge: Prison Fic  
Title: Emotionless  
Author: Lele  
Rating: R to NC-17

Summary: I give nothing away except that this is extremely AU and I have no idea what prison life is like.

Dedications: To everyone who reviews and my ipod which keeps me sane at work.

Disclaimers: Oh the things I'd do if I owned them

A/N: So grandpa is doing much better and is back home. He wasn't getting enough oxygen to his heart but he is on new meds so everything should be just fine. FYI in his hospital room my best friend accidently outed me to my uncle and aunt. My g-pa was talking about all the cute nurses and without thinking she goes "That must be a treat for you Leanne." She tried to cover it up in a lame manner with my sister but I'm pretty sure my shocked face gave it away; they have yet to say anything to me.

Emotionless: Chapter 7

It's all about progress. That's what Angel first told me when I got here and was trying not to have a mental breakdown. He told me I knew who I wanted to be and the only way to do that was to conquer my inner demons. I told him it would take forever and he told me to take as long as I needed, this was my journey. At first every step I took seemed like a baby step and the frustration made want to beat the crap out of the first thing I could get my hands on. Whenever I would tell him how I felt he told me any progress was good progress. As simple as his words were, from that day on I stopped bitching and moaning about the baby steps and realized a sense of self pride in making steps toward self improvement. In the end I became a better me in less than forever and I gained respect for the journey.

Using everything I learned from walking my own path I was able to see the progress I've made with B. Ever since our shared dream last week things have changed between us. These days I can sit near Buffy, look at Buffy, and speak to her, even though she still remains silent, and not get punched in the face. People here have a lack of knowledge on Buffy and Faith history so they don't see the significance in simply sitting together without any tension.

"Hey B, where are you going, are you trying to sneak off to lunch without me?" This morning was the first time we actually sat together at breakfast. As usual everyone kept there distance from Buffy while staring at her and she barely looked up from her tray. Occasionally they would glance my way to try and figure us out but unlike B I just glared back at them until their gaze found somewhere else to look. After breakfast, when we hit the yard, I stuck by B's side, I knew people would whisper and speculate but I didn't care. Buffy still lacked in the conversation area but I found she was holding my gaze longer and would randomly touch me, as if she was making sure I really was still here.

"So after lunch we have dock duty. Basically the trucks with all the shit for this place are coming in and we just have to unload everything, sounds like fun huh?" Once again I get the silence treatment but this time when we walk into the café she runs her knuckles along mine. The first time it happened I thought it was an accident but by the third time I realized it was a happy signal from her.

At lunch we sit in our same spot and continue to get the same looks. Sometimes I wonder if I am putting B and myself at risk by being so close. People know what I can do and they sure as hell know what Buffy has done, so I am sure seeing us together is less than comforting. It doesn't matter that we've only lashed out when provoked because they only think of the damage we could do if we choose too. After lunch I lead B to the loading area, when we get there I see that one of the guards that watching the dock is Hendrix but unfortunately the other one is bitch face Anderson.

"Well if it isn't my favorite duo." Bitch face says sarcastically "I've got to say Lehane I didn't think you'd make such fast friends. Tell me, did you finally find someone you were willing to get on your knees for?"

When I took a step toward lard ass B grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back. "Don't." She said when I looked at her.

"Enough already ladies, the truck is on the way and the last thing I want to do is pull you two apart." Seeing my silence Anderson backed down knowing it would look bad to keep going after Hendrix said stop. Hendrix gave me a grateful look for listening to her but honestly my silence was from me being stunned at hearing Buffy speak. She spoke to me, she was trying to protect me from fucking up and being sent to the hole, I knew it, she wants me. Even though the two hours we spent unloading the truck was spent in silence I couldn't help smile every time I looked in the blonde's direction.

Once the job was down we took a quick shower and decided to just hang out in our room instead of going to the rec room were most of the girls hang out. "So, tomorrow night is movie night. I was thinking of going, you know, if you came with me." That was as close to asking her out as I could get. The way she smirked at me I think she knew that too.

"Okay." She whispered. "Are we ever going to talk about it?" I whispered back.

Silence, not comfortable silence but dead silence. She didn't want to talk about it. I wanted to talk about it. We weren't going to talk about it. "Dawn and Giles want to see you." Okay so maybe I was still going to talk about it. "I'm sort of in contact with Angel and he says they are worried about you. Buffy I'm worried about you. No one blames you. I saw what happened it wasn't your fault." I would have kept going but she walked out of the cell. I didn't see her again until dinner and the minute I sat next to her she hauled ass through her meal and left.

Once again I felt like I was punched in the face. I tried to reach out to her but she just pulled away. I can tell those around us are pretty fucking happy with her walking away and me looking like a kicked puppy. Fuck it though; I'm not going to let this shit get me down. I take my time eating my gross "food" and I leisurely walk back to our cell. When I get there I don't look or speak to her, I just get in the bottom bunk. The dead silence seems to go on for hours, as soon as the cell door is closed and locked, as lights out beings; I feel relief and try to go to sleep.

"I was supposed to protect them. A part of me even feels like I didn't want to protect them." I don't speak when she pauses I just wait patiently for her to continue. "When I died I was at peace and they took that from me. They never apologized, all they said was we thought you were in a hell dimension. Really though they were just fucking selfish and couldn't let me stay dead." Hopping down from the top bunk Buffy paces in the little space we have.

"I'm over it, now, but it took me a long time to get here. Many nights I stayed up to morn what I lost and most days I just couldn't connect with anyone because they were the reason I was back." Taking a breather for a second, Buffy walks over to our tiny window and grasps the bars while staring outside. "Things were bad for a long time; I got so low I slept with Spike, another vampire. What I had with him wasn't like what I had with Angel; it was just ugly meaningless sex. Feeling disgust for myself was better than feeling nothing at all."

"I feel like every time I'm brought back innocent people pay. The first time I died, even though it was for a couple of seconds, I freaked, got over it, and slept with Angel and then he lost his soul and killed Ms. Calendar. Now I'm brought back for a second time and there goes my same pattern, freak, sleep with a vampire, and someone died."

Even though I had been waiting for this, waiting for B to finally let me in, I didn't know what to do. What do you say to someone who was pulled from fucking heaven to have to come back and fight hell on Earth? "At least you slayed the fucker." I doubt that made her feel better but it was the best I could think of.

"Little good it does me now. Sure he is gone but Warren is still out there, Will is still in the hospital, and Tara is still dead. What we were chosen to do, I get that it matters, I know it matters, but the blood never gets washed from our hands."

This time I had no words to give her. With tears in her eyes and pain in her soul I finally got her better than I had ever before. Whenever I viewed Buffy and I, she was always the good slayer and I was always the bad one, looking at her now she seems more broken then I ever thought she could get. We always played our parts really well, I was able to act out and talk back and people never called me on it. I guess deep down I was resentful that they didn't except better of me, so I got as low as I could get. I let myself get so lost in the pain I felt that it kept me from seeing how it affect those around me until it was too late.

Unlike me things were always expected of B. She was the good soldier and stayed in line and maybe she resented all of us for that. Asking her to be perfect, to keep her head held high while people were injured and killed around her, things weren't as great for her as I always thought. Being the good slayer means you're not allowed to lash out at those around you, you're only able to blame yourself and harbor the pain. Life broke me long before becoming a slayer and when I received my power I viewed it as finally getting what was owed to me. When the world didn't bow to me and things still went to hell it took me a long time to find the me inside I've been fighting to become everyday.

So what do I say to B? What do you say to someone who wasn't asked but just expected to be Atlas? There are no words that I could say to make this better. Rising from my bed I walk over to B and place one of my hands over one of hers. Pulling it from the bar it was holding I turn her toward me. Staring into her sad eyes all I want to do is take care of her. Still holding her hand I lead her back to my bed and pull her down onto the mattress with me. Before she can question me I gather her into my arms and I just hold her. As her head finds a spot on my shoulder and her arms wrap around my waist a calm covers the two of us. I know we can't be like this when the guards do their morning check, but I'll hold on until then.


	8. Chapter 8

Challenge: Prison Fic  
Title: Emotionless  
Author: Lele  
Rating: R to NC-17

Summary: I give nothing away except that this is extremely AU and I have no idea what prison life is like.

Dedications: To love and happiness, and all that good shit

Disclaimers: Oh the things I'd do if I owned them

A/N: Well there is only one more chapter after this. Some of you may be thinking how that is possible, well it is, trust me, the beginning and the end were the only things I was certain on when I started this story. This experience has been a lot more fun than I thought it would be. For my first challenge I'm pretty proud. ENJOY!!

P.S. My friend got married this weekend and I think that affected the way I wrote this chapter.

Emotionless: Chapter 8

This should be the way I always wake up; this is how I want to feel every minute of everyday until my last breathe. Waking up, I know it's at least another hour or so before we start our day but I also know B needs to leave my bed before we get caught. I've been up for about fifteen minutes but I just can't bring myself to wake the blonde that's wrapped around me. Never before have we been so close, physically and emotionally, and I'm afraid to let her out of my arms. Her place should always be in my arms.

I wish we weren't locked up here together. I wish I could take her away from this, away from Sunnydale, away from anyone who expects anything more out of her than to just be happy and to live her life. She'd never go though, which is the saddest thing of all, the fact that she has accepted her life and the responsibilities that crush her everyday. I wish I could save you B.

As I begin to run my fingers through her hair I can feel move as she starts to wake up. "Good morning beautiful." I whisper as her eyes slowly open and her gaze finds mine. "Did you sleep well?" I asked since we didn't share any dreams last night. Without answering me verbally she nods her head and buries her face in my neck. With each breathe she takes I can feel how close her lips are to my neck, that added to the fact that her body is basically on top of mine I'm finding it hard to keep my hands innocently placed on her back as if we were in a full body hug. "Hey B, as much as I don't want you to move right now, you should probably go before the guards come by."

When Buffy moved to unwrap herself from me a sense of sadness fell over me. She was only half untangled but I already missed the full body contact. Sitting up quickly I grabbed her up in one last hug, I hoped it would make the day easier. Hugging me back I could tell it was just as hard for her to leave my embrace as it was for me to let her go. Once our bodies were no longer in contact Buffy moved to leave me bed completely but stopped unexpectedly in her movements. Pausing to look back at me she grazed my cheek with the back of her hand and then slowly leaned down brushing her lips against mine. Without giving me the chance to reciprocate, she quickly left my bed and got into her own.

What seemed like hours, but was probably only thirty minutes or so, passed and a guard had walked our floor and the cells were being unlocked. Without speaking to each other we went about our morning routine quickly and silently. This was one of the few moments I didn't mind the silence. Holding Buffy last night and waking with her this morning created a comfort within me that allowed me to enjoy B's presence without words needing to be expressed.

Something has shifted between us. I can feel it and I can only hope that she does as well. This morning is the first morning I can sort of sense her. While in the past it didn't matter how close or far we were from each other to feel her, lately it seemed like the signal was dead. Today things are different, today if I concentrate I feel a little something and that little something warms my entire body because I know I'm slowly getting my B back.

In the showers I have tried not to look at B. Sure I've seen her naked before but that's a good and bad memory. The view is great but the person I was went I took her body for a ride wasn't so great. Ever since our shared dream I randomly feel her eyes on me but I try and stay strong, though I do take quick glances now and then, I am only human, mostly. Even though I try not to look I always move my body as close to hers without invading her personal space. I know I have no right to be possessive but if I can block her body with mine then I can stop these bitches from staring at her.

After the shower, as we walk in the halls, I stick incredible close to B. Again it's not about possessiveness it's just about the way she makes me feel. Being close to B has always made me feel special. It sounds stupid but it's true. Even in a shitty place like prison Buffy still makes me feel connected and safe, I don't know if it's because we are the only two slayers in the world but it's a great feeling regardless.

I know people stare when we walk. Normally I am all about my personal space and I don't take kindly to those who invade it. As for B most people here have seen the damage she has unleashed on others, who invade her, but I don't care how close she gets to me and I know she feels the same way. Honestly all I want to do is hold her hand but I don't need the guards getting suspicion about us so I will settle for all the other touches and bumps that happen from walking this close to her.

Breakfast, hanging out in the yard and lunch go about the same way as this morning in the hall and shower. Through out all three things I managed to get as close to B as possible and a sense of peace I've never felt in this place has over whelmed my senses. Disappointingly though, we are working different jobs today so I need to figure out how to get along without her by my side, even if it's only for a few hours. Back on duty at the dock I find it incredibly easy to zone out while lifting things on the truck.

Today I actually worked with Garcia, which rarely ever happens and the few times my mind wasn't thinking about B I noticed Garcia noticing my silence. I knew I should have talked with her, I should stay on her good side, but this is the closest I have ever felt to Buffy and really that's all I need. It scares me though, needing her. Unlike me there are people out there that are probably trying to think of a way to get her out. I needed this place to get me back on the right track but she doesn't need this place.

Feeling what I feel for her and knowing she should go is horrifying. This is another thing we should talk about. I should tell her to call Giles or Dawn and see what is going on, I won't though. I guess since its love I can be selfish. I know I'm wrong, well maybe, but inside I am not strong enough to push her away, even if it's to freedom. Any guilty feelings running through me seem to just disappear when the work is done and Buffy is back in my presence smiling at me.

"Hey." It's not the most romantic thing to say but given the people around us it's the best thing to say.

"Hey back." She smiles at me and melts my insides. I can see the prisoners around us stop in their movements for a split second and look in Buffy's direction. Once again I have the urge to block their view of her but this time I understand their pause, only a handful of people have heard B talk since she got here and I guess they're just surprised she can speak.

"Sup?" She asks as if she didn't know.

"Nothing." I say as if I'm some teenager with a crush. We stand next to each other just smiling at one another for a couple of minutes until our moment is broken as one of the guards starts yelling at some inmate. Being brought back to reality I feel a bit ridiculous for my actions just a second ago. This isn't some teen drama were two hot chicks find each other, fall in love, and overcome all obstacles that stand in their way. We're in prison, that isn't an obstacle it's a sentence.

Sensing the doubt and sadness that has fallen over me Buffy reaches out and brushes her hand against mine. Smiling at her simple gesture I follow her into the café ignoring all depressing thoughts. Dinner was the best part of the day for me. Everything started out pretty normal, we were just sitting and eating, and then I felt it. Moving oh so slow as to not gain attention B slid her body over a few inches over until she was pressed up against me. The light pressure of her body sent shock waves through my own. Taking a few minutes to adjust to this new feeling I was about to go back to my food when I felt her calf slide in front of mine. Even though Buffy never lost her focus on her plate I knew that this was her way of making me feel better.

As soon as our meal was over Buffy separated herself from me and headed out of the café as I followed right behind her like a puppy. When we passed our cell I was a little confused as to where she was going but once we entered the rec room a smile lit up my face. Following her to the seated area we took two seats in the back we settled in to watch whatever movie the guards picked for us. As the lights went down and the previews began to play I felt Buffy's fingers intertwine with mine and I realized she was holding my hand. After three hours went by and the lights came on I felt Buffy's hand release mine and I realized I had no idea as to what movie we saw.

After walking back to our cell we silently got changed and laid down in our beds. Once again I was getting excited as the lights when out and I was locked in my cage for the night, locked in a cage with B. It didn't take long for her to hop of off her bed to land next to mine. When she turned to look at me a smile graced her face and I found myself smiling with her. Lifting up the blankets for her, she slide in next to me and quickly wrapped me up in her arms.

"Best date ever." She said staring into my eyes.

"Yeah, you definitely topped my list." I replied while showing off my dimples. Brushing her hair out of her eyes and behind her eyes I leaned down and lightly pressed my lips against hers. The kiss that begin from there was nothing like the dream we shared, it was better. This wasn't rough or impatient, it was loving and beautiful. In that effortless moment every worry I had about what the future held for us seemed to slip away.

Breaking from her lips for air I kept my eyes closed to hold on to this moment just a little longer. When I finally opened my eyes I saw she was doing the same as I. Moving down once again I rested my head on the pillow facing her and fell asleep, staring into her stunning eyes, looking straight into her soul.


	9. Chapter 9

Challenge: Prison Fic  
Title: Emotionless  
Author: Lele  
Rating: R to NC-17

Summary: I give nothing away except that this is extremely AU and I have no idea what prison life is like.

Dedications: To everyone who ever reviewed or commented on my story thank you, you're words, both positive and negative, made this story what it is.

Disclaimers: Oh the things I'd do if I owned them

A/N: So this is the last chapter. I am not going to say anything else but there will be a quick author's note and the end of this chapter.

Emotionless: Chapter 9

The last two days could possibly be the best days of my life. Well it wasn't so much as what happened in the day but what goes on after lights out and early in the morning before the day begins. Slowly but surely I feel B again, all over me, in a slayer sense. Now when she is scheduled to work a different job then me I am less upset about it because all I have to do is relax my mind and body and instantly I feel her surrounding me.

When the connection seemed to turn itself back on I was confused at first as to what is was. Feeling it again after all this time was really intense, especially having B so close to me at the time, and for a minute there I thought it was my hormones going crazy. Once I paused and realized I was not losing my mind trying to jump Buffy's body I knew it was her slayer talking to mine. Just like every other step I have taken with Buffy this felt really good. After so many years and mistakes I finally feel like I did when I first met B, happy, of course unlike then this time I am allowed to touch her when I want to so I guess the feeling is more like ecstatic.

Sitting on my bed Buffy is across from me, smiling. The day is almost over and instead of waiting for the cells to lock and the lights to go out, for her to climb down her and get in bed; we figured she should just sit here with me. The anticipation to have her back in my arms is more powerful than anything I have ever felt stalking a vampire. I always thought slaying would be the number one thing in my life, probably because it gave me a good reason to unleash all my pent up anger, but now that I have something good and positive in my life, slaying has taken second place.

"Who did your tattoo?" Of all the things I thought B would say to me this is one question that was not on my list. Looking at the tribal symbol on my arm, I smirk thinking about all the times back in Sunnydale I caught her staring at it. "Not that one," She says before I answer her. "the one on your shoulder."

I thought about not answering. I thought about acting as though it did not exist. I thought about the fact she has seen me naked in the shower and so those other option probably would not work. With all the improvements we have made in this insane, intense relationship not once has either of us brought up the dream we shared. Well of course we've talked about what happened to her but not the fun beginning of the dream. "One of Garcia's girls did it for me in my first month here."

"Why?" She asked in a desperate manner that showed her need to know.

"There are a lot of reasons why B. I mean you are a big reason on why I am in this place." The hurt look on her face let me know she took it that wrong way. "Okay I am in here because of me and what I did but you are the one that suggested jail when you were fighting with Angel. I was really fucked up at the time and I thought just hanging out with him would make things easier but when you showed up and told me I made you a victim, I knew I couldn't keep running."

"But why B, why me?"

"I hurt a lot of people in my life. I've been hurt by a lot of people in my life. Yet, at the end of the day, you are the only one that matters. I want to be better so I can prove to you I am not what you think I am. Once I do that I figured I could start making up all the shit I put you through." Looking down at my hands I find myself terrified at being so raw with her. "Regrets are meaningless in the long run, ever since I came here I have been working on me, not what I've done that landed me here, but like always you are the exception to the rule. You matter, and if I have to spend forever making it all up to you I will."

"Nobody's perfect." She says it as if that explains me fucking with her life. "I know most people think I think I am perfect but nobody's perfect. I got it, back then, when we first met. You were hurt and young and you made my life complicated, even before you started fucking with me those around me." I am eased by the smirk she gives me. "The minute you took that stake from my hand I knew what you were and the second we locked eyes I never wanted to be anywhere else but beside you. You were the right person at the worst possible time. You still matter and you are my regret."

Honesty is a bitch. Knowing we were on the same page at the same time but still let shit blow up in our faces sucks. I feel so fucking lost. On the one hand I get why she was the way she was but on the other if she was feeling it too then why did she always pick others over me. "I love you." Yeah I totally meant to say something angrier and less overwhelming true than that.

"I love you too." Well since I am getting that response I am pretty okay with what I just said. Smiling stupidly at each other I can not wait for lights out to come. Night we crossed a line and there is no going back, things are going to be so good between us now.

"Come here." I said because I really can not wait for lights out. When she did not respond in moved a little bit closer to her and urged her on again. "Come here."

"What if someone sees us?" She knew if we got caught there would be a chance we would be separated but in that moment I needed to touch her. If someone saw us we would deal with it then but in this moment I just needed to feel her. When I again moved a smidge closer she started to meet me half way there. Grasping her hands in mine I intertwined our fingers and moved even closer to her, all I wanted was to seal our words with a kiss.

Just inches from each other's lips, I could feel her breathe on my face, we heard it. The horn was loud and violated my ears. "What is that?" B yelled covering her ears. Before I could answer our attention was pulled toward our cell down which was slammed shut and locked. "What's going on?" B yelled again.

"It's lock down; I think someone is trying to escape." As soon as I said it we heard yelling and gun fire. All around us prisoners were looking outside or trying to look in the halls through their cell doors. Outside of our tiny window B and I could hear someone yelling on an intercom. More gun fire rang out and the voice kept scream for the person to put their hands up, I wanted to look outside but I didn't want to leave Buffy. I could tell the gun shots were freaking her out and bringing back some painful memories. "B," Before I could say anymore our cell down suddenly opens, and then slams shut. All over the floor the cell lights keep flickering.

Before anyone has the chance to even exhale a breathe all the cell doors but ours, open and all hell breaks loose. In an instant the halls are filled with prisoners and guards. "RIOT RIOT!!" The women scream while fights are braking out, shots are still being fired, and people charge the door. As panic increasingly fills the air, Buffy and I make eye contact. "We have to do something." She says going right into slayer mode. Right as we were about to brake open the cell door everything around us froze.

Simultaneously our breathing becomes deep and heavy as the air around us seems to electrify. Smoke and lightning suddenly appear out of nowhere in our cell blinding my vision. As soon as it came it just as quickly disappeared leaving a figure in its wake. "Red!?" "Willow?!" We yell at the same time but unlike B as soon as I speak I am some how slammed into the wall beside me.

Lying on the floor in pain I take a moment to look over the figure in front of me. Black hair, black clothes, black fucking eyes, and scary black veins; yup, I'm fucked. Coming to my side Buffy helps me stand up. "Willow, what happened?" Buffy asks putting herself slightly in front of my body.

"Tara's dead." She says while glaring over Buffy's shoulder in my direction. In just about any other setting I would have sarcastically reminded her that I have been locked up the entire time but even I'm smart enough to figure out that I should enjoy my right to remain silent.

"I know honey." Buffy says gently as she slow moves toward the wicked witch of the west.

"We're leaving." Dark Willow states walking up to Buffy and grabbing her arm.

"What?!" We both say at the same time and once again I am reacquainted with the wall.

"Warren has to pay." She speaks with hate in her voice.

"I know and he will." Buffy says trying to pull her hand out of Willow's grasp. "Right now, I'm stuck in here and I don't think you should be going after anyone until you've calmed down."

"We're leaving," Willow said once again in a stern voice "we're leaving and no one will ever remember you were here."

"What?"

And then they were gone. They were gone and I woke up screaming, alone in my cell. All around me people woke in confusion, whispers of crazy dreams spread through the prison but only my dream held the blonde with green eyes. Just like the others I began to believe it really was just a dream. Buffy being in jail, Buffy loving me back; of course it was all a dream, it wouldn't make sense otherwise, at least that's what I thought, until I kept dreaming of her.

This dream Buffy wasn't just some object I picture to keep me warm at night. My new dream B spent most dreams just talking to me, telling me what was going on out there and how things continued to go to hell when she left me. She told me how she wanted to visit me but to see me in here and not with her out there was too much. For two months we shared our dreams every night until one day she didn't show up. One day turned into a week and as much as I wanted to track her down I become distracted myself.

Once again Angel had lost his soul but luckily my blonde slayer had nothing to do with it. Since I owed the guy for helping me so much I decided to go help him out. All my kindness got me was an ass whipping, two scars on my neck and a near death experience, and all in all I had fun. Apparently Red found a way to get back to being Red and she swooped in to save the day. Now I'm stuck in a car with her as she babbles on and on again about how she was in a bed place last time we saw each other, I think it's her half ass attempt apologizes.

I'm pretty sure she is really trying but all I'm trying to do is tune her ass out. Soon we will be back in Sunnyhell facing the latest big bad which sounds pretty fucking bad. It all sounds pretty bad but there is light at the end of the tunnel. Very soon I will be back in B's arms and side by side we are going to kick this evil's ass.

FIN.

A/N: Okay so it's not happy bunnies and kittens but honestly I planned the ending to be much darker and wicked unhappy. I don't know if it was the wedding last weekend that changed my mind or that I just wanted to make you all happy because your reviews have made me very happy. Seriously this has been a lot of fun and I thank you guys for enjoying it with me.


End file.
